There are many applications which require a storable source of gaseous nitrogen which may be used for a variety of pressurization or purging applications, for example. Nitrogen is inert with respect to many oxidizers, including the high energy interhalogen compounds such as ClF.sub.3 and ClF.sub.5, fluorine, oxygen, or various nitric acid compositions such as red fuming and white fuming nitric acid and many fuels such as hydrogen, hydrazine, kerosene, or other hydrocarbons. Thus, in rocket motors for example, it is possible to use nitrogen to pressurize or purge both fuel and oxidizer tanks. Nitrogen is also used in space station and vehicle atmospheres as a diluent for the oxygen. Thus, in the event of leakage not only will oxygen but also nitrogen will be lost and a storable means of replenishing nitrogen in the event of leaks is required. Nitrogen gas is also used in many laser applications and a storable source of gaseous nitrogen would be highly desirable, particularly for portable and military operations. In laser applications for example, it is also desirable that nitrogen contain amounts of other gases such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide or water.
There are three basic ways of storing nitrogen, i.e., as a gas, as a liquid, or chemically combined in a manner in which it can be controllably released. Storage as either gas or liquid is done by state-of-the-art techniques, but is associated with the problems inherent to pressurized gases or cryogenic liquids. A substantial body of art, therefore, has been developed towards making so-called nitrogen "candles" which are combustible compositions capable of liberating gaseous nitrogen. Such a composition is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,616 to Boyer for a Gas Generator Grain. The composition of this patent utilize a metal azide as a source of the nitrogen and an amount of oxidizing agent selected from the class of metal peroxides, inorganic perchlorates and metal nitrates in amounts sufficient to fully oxidize the metal component of the azide. Such compositions are capable of producing nitrogen gas, however, they are relatively energetic systems which can present safety hazards from inadvertent ignition. Further, these oxidizing agents produce high flame temperatures in the combustion process and in many cases the nitrogen gas evolved must be subsequently treated to cool it to a usable temperature and in some cases the temperature may also be so sufficiently high as to produce volatilization of some of the normally solid reaction products.